


Just fucking talk, sweetheart

by Arvari



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Attempted Murder, Betrayal, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvari/pseuds/Arvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just fucking talk, sweetheart,” Tony growled.<br/>The other man took a deep breath.<br/>“At least put the gun away, will you? So we can handle this like adults.”<br/>“Blowing your head off seems like a pretty adult solution to me.”<br/>“Oh, Mr. Stark,” the man grinned. “I don’t think you have it in you.”</p><p>AKA the “My perfect new assistant is in fact an assassin hired to kill me” FrostIron AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just fucking talk, sweetheart

“Just fucking talk, sweetheart,” Tony growled.

The other man took a deep breath.

“At least put the gun away, will you? So we can handle this like adults.”

“Blowing your head off seems like a pretty adult solution to me.”

“Oh, Mr. Stark,” the man grinned. “I don’t think you have it in you.”

“Don’t you, Loki?”

“No. I know you. Killing a man in cold blood… That is not your style.”

“Yeah, maybe you’re right. But it’s definitely yours.”

Loki sighed.

“Anthony…”

“Don’t you fucking dare!” Tony yelled.

“Anthony, please.”

“Just tell me. Just fucking tell me what’s going on here.”

“I will. I swear. But stop swearing and put the gun away,” said Loki, his voice seemingly perfectly calm.

Tony gritted his teeth, but complied. He placed the gun on the nearby table, far away from Loki’s reach. Just in case.

“Now talk, sweetheart.”

“Fine,” Loki nodded. “The truth is, Anthony… That I was sent here to kill you.”

“You don’t fucking say,” Tony laughed, almost hysterically. “Well in that case, honey, I guess that means you’re fired. Also, get in the fucking line. You know how many people want me dead? Fucking hundreds, probably!”

“Language,” Loki murmured, just out of habit. The next moment, the gun was once again pointing straight at him.

“So that’s what it was about. My perfect new assistant, always smiling and flirting. I should have known. Yeah, but you were so fucking good. You even got Natasha fucking Romanoff fooled. The _Black fucking Widow_ herself trusted you, you little bitch. Fuck Natasha, _I_ trusted you!”

“I know,” Loki nodded.

“I let you into my house, into my life!”

“I know.”

“I… I fell in love with you.”

“I know,” Loki whispered.

“You planned it from the beginning, didn’t you? Make me fall for you, then… You tried to poison me, Loki!”

“You wouldn’t have died, even if you would have drunk it,” said Loki with a slight head shake. “I didn’t give you nearly enough. I couldn’t bring myself to do it.”

“How incredibly sweet of you,” Tony cooed. “What made you change your mind?”

“Anthony. Anthony, I’m telling you, I was paid to do it. I’m an assassin, it’s not not that I want you dead, I’m just doing my job. But in fact, there’s nothing I want less than killing you, I swear. I had a plan. You would have ended up in a hospital, yeah, but I wanted… I wanted to confess to Romanoff, I wanted to lead her to my… employers, let her sort the whole thing out while they think you’re probably already dead.”

“You do realize that if she didn’t kill you the moment you told her, you would end up behind bars?”

“Yes. I do,” Loki nodded. “To be honest, it would be better than you still pointing a gun in my face.”

“You realize that you could have just told me and we wouldn’t be here now?” said Tony, placing the gun back on the table.

“And you would have believed me?”

“Maybe, yeah. Because until about two hours ago, I honestly thought you loved me too. And this betrayal just fucking hurts, you know?”

“Anthony…” Loki murmured. “But I do-”

“No. Not now,” Tony shook his head. “Let’s go.”

“Go? Go where?” the assassin blinked.

“To pick up Romanoff, of course. And then to find your employers. You should probably call them, by the way. Tell them Tony Stark’s dead. You don’t need my unconscious body all over the news to prove it.”

“You mean you’re coming with me? Are you mad?”

“Damn, why does everyone keep asking that…”

**Author's Note:**

> Comes with a [complementary gifset on Tumblr](http://the-impossible-arvari.tumblr.com/post/142362298914/the-my-perfect-new-assistant-is-in-fact-an). :)


End file.
